Tomino Island
by dairu123
Summary: A civalization of pokemon that live on an island go about their lives told by Mino's perspective. Rated M for Adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by the content in this story then do not proceed. I do not own pokemon and don't have the money to own pokemon. (He-he)

Chapter one: Tomino Island

Let me tell you a little about where I live and what I am. I am a Pikachu and I live on an island called Zaneran Island. No human has ever been to Zaneran island and we wont let any come here. When I say we I mean the protectors. The Protectors are our leaders and there are currently three of them, Dark Rai, Lucario, and Lugia. They decide all our major problems and keep people from the island. There are pokemon from all the regions, Johto, Kanto, Shinnoh, etc. The pokemon on the island have made a kind of law and government to make sure we all stay safe and help one another. For example, The Mew family down the road from me is into curing and taking care of the sick. The Sandslash Family takes care of digging storage rooms, bunkers and other underground shelters. I am not going into detail of what everyone does so I will just tell you what my family does for a living. My family consists of my sister, my dad, and me. My dad controls the power plant for the islanders. I work part time but my dad refuses that I use up all my time in the plant before getting old enough to half too.

My name is Tomino Isamani, but everyone ended up calling me Mino. You know like the fish, Mino. Anyway, today is Saturday so I have nowhere in particular to be today. I guess I will just go to see my best friend Ulrike. He is a Vulpix and we have known each other since from the egg.

"I'm going over to Ulrike's house." I said yelling in the house to my dad.

"Ok be careful." My dad yelled.

I started to walk out the door as my sister comes running up to me, "Can I pewees come wit you big bwother?"

I sighed as I replied, "No." trying to be nice about it.

"Take your sister." My dad yelled.

"Fine." I yelled.

"Yay." my little Pichu sister yelled.

"Yuri you will half to behave and not annoy me ok?" I said to her.

"Ok big Bwather." Yuri said grabbing my fur as we walked out the door.

I smelt the spring air as we walked. It was the first of April and I was terrified of what Ulrike had planned for April fools day. I was never the target of his tricks but I always split a side when he gets someone we both don't like. Last year he got Mia the Charmander by sneaking into her room and placed rubber cement on her doorknob. She was stuck for the entire day last year. Her father melted the doorknob in order to free her. It was hilarious. He always does one and only one prank each year to prove he still is the prank master. The day was bright and Yuri tightly held my paw. I passed many pokemon and waved, as I only wanted to stop when I got to Ulrike's house so I don't miss the prank.

I came to the door and knocked, "Knock… knock…"

"COMING" I heard a voice yell.

The door swung open and it was Ulrike's mom, "Hello Mino, if you are here for Ulrike then he is in the Field."

"Thanks." I said walking off.

"How about you go home Yuri, the field is far away." I said looking down at her.

"Nooo, I want to see the pwank." Yuri said squeezing my hand.

"Ok but if he gets you this time I might not stop him." I said trying to scare her home.

Couple years ago Ulrike tried to prank her but I stopped him.

"I don't think he will." Yuri said with a grin.

"Sigh… ok." I said pulling her along.

It took about twenty minutes to walk to the field and saw Ulrike in the field. I knew he was trying to hide but his six tails protruded out of the tall grass.

"Hey Ulrike." I said walking over.

"STOP!" Ulrike screamed.

However, it was too late. My feet tugged a white line of strings and before I could even look balloons of colored liquid covered my body.

"What is this stuff?" I asked looking down. My body had been covered with red liquid all over my body. I had been turned into a red Pikachu.

"Big Bwather you look like a tomato." Yuri said pointing.

Ulrike was left on his back laughing and holding his gut. Tears rolling from his eyes as he arced his back and pointed at me. Finally, I yelled at him, "Stop laughing and please tell me this stuff comes out?"

"No ha-ha-ha it doesn't, ha-ha-ha." Ulrike finally managed to say.

"How long till it wares out?" I asked.

"Couple days." Ulrike said as his laughs slowed to a couple of chuckles.

"Damn." I said sighing afterwards.

"You cussed big Bwather." Yuri said pointing again.

"Oh well Yuri." I replied

"I meant it to be for the Scyther family. I wanted to turn them into Scizor." Ulrike said grinning, "But the color really suites you."

Ulrike started laughing again. Right then Clips the Scizor came flying up to cut the grass as he normally did. He started laughing himself as he saw the sight.

"What happened?" Clips asked.

"He hit me with balloons full of paint." I said embarrassed.

I was blushing wildly under my now red fur. No one could tell because of the paint.

"I'm going home." I said with my head hung low.

"Please I'm sorry." Ulrike said immediately stopping his laughter.

"I just want to go." I said sadly.

"Honest I didn't mean it." Ulrike said with a frown. "Please forgive me."

"It's ok." I said walking away.

I was expecting him to follow but he didn't. Yuri followed me and she didn't say anything the whole way. Then I looked up as I heard laughter. It was Mia and her boyfriend.

"What happened Mino?" Mia asked trying to hold back the laughter.

"Ulrike he…" I started to say then was cut off.

"Oh I thought he would never get you because you are his friend?" Mia said confused."It was an accident." I said.

"Yea a big red accident." Mia's boyfriend Brad the Sandslash said laughing.

"I don't halve to put up with this." I said walking around them.

"Until that paint comes out you will half too." Brad said yelling.

I as I got out of eyesight of Brad and Mia I felt lower than ever. Yuri held my hand tight like she always did when she was with me. Then I took the right road when a fork came in the large trail.

"Mino home is the other way." Yuri said pointing.

"I want to wash in the watering hole." I said walking down the path.

"Theirs my friend Yena." Yuri said pointing up ahead.

Yena was a small Poochyenna and was Yuri's best friend, and was accompanied by her parents. When I think of Yuri and Yena, I think of Ulrike and me. Which this time made me feel worse when Ulrike popped into my mind.

"Hey Yuri" Yena said walking up to her.

"Hey big bwo can I go with Yena?" Yuri asked with her sweetest face.

"See if it is ok with Yena's parents." I said down to her.

"Miss Mightyanna can I go with you?" Yuri said looking up at the quite fierce looking dog.

"Yea we are going to the playground." Yena's mom stated.

"See you later big bwo." Yuri said as she left next to Yena.

I continued on my way as I went to the watering hole. The watering hole was a small spring that only Ulrike, Yuri and I know about. When I got close, I darted into a dense forest. No one usually goes in their except to wander in and explore. Yuri had found this place one day when she got lost. Everyone on the island searched for her but it was Ulrike and me that found her. We wandered into the forest and saw her crying and looking into the lake. Apparently, she found the lake and couldn't get out of the forest.

I came to the small spring and slowly slipped my feet into the water. I kept walking into the warm water until my waist. I rubbed my fur as hard as I tried to remove the paint, but to no use. It wasn't going anywhere. I was stuck as a red Pikachu. I started crying as I looked at my reflection in the water. The black on my ears were red and the red where the sparks come from my cheeks were outlined to were they were slightly noticeable. I laid my body against the bank of the water as I sat there with my thought, "I'm so mad, but I'm not mad at Ulrike. I'm mad at myself."

Part of me was angry with Ulrike but he was my best bud. Therefore, I just dismissed my anger. My mind slowly slipped from my red body to something else. I totally forgot my worries as I slowly dozed off and I began to dream.

I saw something swimming toward me as I laid there. I tried to move but couldn't. I tried to scream but nothing came from my lips. The pink figure emerged from the water and I realized it was my neighbor Eiko the Mew. She was one of my crushes for a long time, but I have never had a dream like this before. Her wet soaked body slowly came from the water. I tried speaking but nothing came out. Shock filled my body as she pressed her lips against mine. I felt her tongue forcibly search mine as she held her body tight against mine. Closing up any space between us. Saliva connected our lips as she pulled away to whisper, "I'm yours." My member was fully erect now and her body lifted up and positioned my length at the entrance of her clit.

I jumped as I awoke realizing it was a dream. I looked around to see I was still alone. My member was throbbing violently from the dream and I had to release myself. My paw slowly gripped around my member as I started to stroke it up and down. My breath quickened and let out soft gasps. The water intensified the feeling on my bare member. I eagerly pumped away trying to release my tension. "I really need this." I whispered.

My paw felt so nice on my cock, the pink meat really stood out from my red body as I pawed away. Eager to cum my mind drifted away from the world picturing Eiko riding my member. Her tight pussy squeezing my meat as hard as I wanted it too. My grip tightened and I slightly thrusted into my paw as I neared my orgasm. Wishing to cum, but was so close to the edge.

Static filled my cheeks as I panted and my small furry sac filled as I neared my climax. My left hand gripped the bank behind me as I strongly arced my back and came. Load after load shot into the water spreading out as the water carried my seed away from me. My orgasm slowly passed and I lay their panting.

"I need to seriously get laid." I thought to myself.

I was still a virgin and haven't really asked anyone out. I usually just hang out with Ulrike, playing tag, and stuff. It was getting dark so I thought I should be getting home. As I walked through the forest, I could feel my fur slowly drying against the cooling night air. I had no idea how long I slept but I was starving. I knew dad would have something for me.

I came up to my door and hesitated before entering as I thought, _"Yuri went with Yena so dad doesn't know about my fur yet."_

As soon as I opened the door, I saw dad at the table eating with Ulrike. Dad looked me over from head to toe. He didn't say anything so I figured he got all his laughs out before I got here. I just sat down and started making me a plate from all the food on the table. All was silent until my dad said something, "So son where's Yuri?"

"She went with Yena and her folks." I said in an almost silent voice.

"Ulrike told me how you ran into his little prank." My dad exclaimed.

"I really am sorry you half to believe me Mino." Ulrike said lightheartedly.

"Don't worry I'm over it." I said taking a bite out of a pecha berry.

Really, I didn't feel all that bad anymore because of I released myself in the lake. I still felt down though.

"I'm going to bed." I said finishing off half of my plate.

I made it to my room when I saw Ulrike rush up to me, "Mino can I stay over tonight?"

"Sure I guess." I said entering my room.

I sat down on my bed and Ulrike got the sleeping bag from my closet. He often stays over and we usually stay up all night playing or something, but tonight I just felt tired. I lay down on my side and watched as Ulrike set his sleeping bag out on the floor. Ulrike turned to me and just stared. His eyes slowly covered my body as he looked over me.

"If there is any way that I can make it up to you… I?" Ulrike started.

"No you didn't mean it." I said reassuring him.

"No, I am never pranking someone again." Ulrike said crossing his heart with a claw from his paw.

"You don't half to do that." I said to him.

"How about you prank me then?" He asked.

"Nah just forget it." I said rolling over.

The room went quite for a moment then I felt Ulrike's paws on the side of the bed as he said, "Their has to be something?"

"Just drop it already." I said before pulling up some covers over my body.

My mind fell blank as it hurt to think too much, and I drifted off into much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if you are under 18 or offended by the content in this story then do not proceed. I do not own pokemon and don't have the money to own pokemon. (He-he)

Recap: Ulrike the Vulpix meant to get Clips the Scyther with balloons full of red paint, but instead got Mino.

Chapter 2: Paint? Does it ever come off?

I awoke to the sounds coming from outside my room. I got up and walked to the living room. I hid in the hallway as I listened to Ulrike talk to Eiko. The Mew from my dream.

"You see I accidentally painted Mino red and I was hoping to make it up to him." Ulrike explained.

"Oh so what do you need me for?" Eiko asked.

"Well he has a crush on you and I was hoping to hook you two up." Ulrike said.

I was listening but I didn't see his expression and was afraid to give myself away. I was too interested and frightened of what Eiko might say.

"I'm not really into him though." Eiko said.

"Come on give him a chance, he will grow on you." Ulrike said pushing.

"No I'm sorry." Eiko said as she stood up and left out the front door.

I finally made my appearance known, "Ulrike what was that about?"

"Mino, I um just wanted to make it up to you." Ulrike claimed.

"I told you to drop it already, but thanks though." I said heading to the kitchen.

Ulrike followed and we both had a bowl of cereal. My dad walked in with a brief case so I asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the plant because Electabuzz didn't show so I will half to do his job and mine." Dad explained.

"Should I go help?" I asked.

"No you just spend your Sunday resting or whatever you want." Dad said heading out the door.

Once dad left it, was just Ulrike and me sitting at the table? All was silent for a long time until I got tired of just sitting.

"I'm going out." I said leaving the table and placing the bowl in the sink.

"I'll go with you." Ulrike said doing the same with his bowl.

I headed out the door and it was pretty warm outside. I felt the rays of the sun in my fur and I felt quite good today, but I knew Ulrike would not give up on making it up to me. Once he put his mind to something their wasn't no stopping him. The same as yesterday pokemon stopped to laugh at my red fur. I just let it go but Ulrike didn't, "Stop laughing it isn't funny."

"Ulrike it is funny let it go." I said to him.

"Mino I just." Ulrike started.

"Ulrike I've already let it go, you should too." I said a little annoyed.

"Not until I repay you." Ulrike stated.

I didn't answer all I did was ignore it. I was tired of telling him the same thing. I thought Foxes were sly and handsome not stubborn. Well he is handsome I will give him that. I giggled to myself at that thought. Not really meaning it as gay but meant it to be funny.

"Where we going Mino?" Ulrike asked.

"The lake, I am going to try washing again." I said taking the same fork in the road to the right.

"Oh ok we can spend the day their if you like?" Ulrike asked.

"Sure it'll be fun." I said cheering up a bit.

Ulrike and me always spend time together and we always have the best time in that spring. We forget all our problems while we play their. We darted into the forest after checking to see if anyone was watching. We climbed over fallen trees and through bushes. We froze when we saw someone. I focused my eyes and realized, "Its Yuri and Yena."

They were on top of each other. We heard moans emitting from where they lay. Yuri's mouth was dug into Yena's entrance. We didn't see much except Yuri's back pointed at us but we both knew what they were doing. I just watched and I felt a familiar feeling grow in my sheath. I was becoming aroused. I didn't know if I should run or interrupt them. I took too much time thinking about it and my member had fully protruded from its pouch. I looked over to Ulrike and was amazed as I saw he was fully aroused also. His long red length was a little longer than mine. Ulrike caught my eye and he didn't do anything but look at me. His eyes slowly made its way to my sheath and I tried to hide it. I then felt something wet on the back of my neck. Ulrike had actually pushed his body against my back and started licking on my neck. I began to pull away but stopped as I felt his paw squeeze around my length. I moaned out lightly as he did. All I could do was moan out, "What are you doing?"

"Paying you back." Ulrike said as he continued, "Just tell me if you want me to stop."

"No it feels too good." I said pushing back against his fur.

I could feel his member against the fur of my back. I grabbed up the courage to turn around and locked him into a kiss. I waited too long to be with someone I didn't care if it was a guy or not. I dug my tongue into his muzzle hoping he would return the kiss.

"Big Bwather I didn't know you were gay too?" Yuri had said as she and Yena pushed their head into the large bush we hid behind.

Both Ulrike and me pulled away.

"Don't you tell dad Yuri." I said trying not to get angry.

"Don't worry big Bwo I won't tell anyone." Yuri said with a snickering smile. "Me and Yena were doing the same thing."

"How… How long have you been doing this with Yena?" I asked intrigued

"I don't remember." Yuri answered.

By now my member had went back in its pouch and Ulrike's did the same. I sighed as I said, "Ok finish up and head home."

"Ok big Bwather." Yuri said with a grin.

"Come on Ulrike." I said pulling at his fur.

We made it back to the road and fell silent as we rested on the ground. I looked over to Ulrike and thought about what we were about to do before. I wondered what if I was attracted to him and if I was gay? He wouldn't be gay would he? Well he did just try pleasuring me so I suppose he is gay.

"Ulrike are you gay?" I asked.

"I don't know. I am attracted to females but you are the only guy I've ever been attracted too." Ulrike said blushing.

"Oh so your bi then?" I asked.

"I guess." Ulrike didn't look at me when he said it but I knew it was true.

"How long have you been attracted to me?" I asked getting quite interested and curious.

"For a long time ever since you evolved into a Pikachu." Ulrike said this time looking at me.

I didn't know if I should try being with him or what? It did turn me on to be with another male but I don't know. I have tried being with girls but there is always someone more handsome or stronger. With Ulrike, I know his feelings are true and I really care for him. I decided that I could figure all that out later.

"Are you staying over again tonight?" I asked him.

"If it's not too awkward?" Ulrike said standing up.

"Not at all." I replied.

I didn't know if it would be awkward once we got home but I knew if Yuri spilled her guts to dad like when she usually does when tattling I would be in some deep shit. I didn't know if dad would get angry or how he would react. I guess I should not worry about it right away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house:

Ulrike and I walked into the front door and headed to the kitchen. On the fridge we saw a note,

Dear Mino,

Go ahead and fix whatever you like I am staying at the power plant to make up for Electabuzz being out. I will be home sometime tomorrow, and if Ulrike stays over fix him something too. Be nice to Yuri unless she is staying over with Yena's house again.

Sincerely, Dad.

I threw the note in the trash and pulled some leftovers from the fridge. It was some berries from the night before. Cheri, Pecha and a couple others. Since dad wasn't home I sat on the couch in the living room snacking on my berries and so did Ulrike. I finished and I looked over to see Ulrike staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry I was just thinking about what happened at the lake today." Ulrike explained.

"Yea that was well… different." I said blushing.

"I still haven't repaid you yet." Ulrike said looking at me.

For several moments I didn't answer. I finally got up the courage to answer, "What are you waiting for then?" as soon as I said that I froze not realizing what I just said.

I sat their and watched as Ulrike moved his body over to mine. He sat on my lap on the couch and began to kiss my muzzle. I returned the kiss the best I could. I could feel the tingling feeling in my groin again. My member eagerly pushing from its hiding place. I didn't know how far I was willing to go but I decided to leave that up to Ulrike. My member was met by his member. Both out members throbbed as we Ulrike squeezed them with our bodies. Pre-cum coated our bellies and I felt our chests move our bodies back and forth as we fought for air against the kiss. I was disappointed as Ulrike broke the kiss and moved beside me. Ulrike eyed my length for a moment before licking the head. I gasped out feeling his rough foxy tongue hug the tip of my shaft. His tails were slowly moving in rhythm with his licks. I moaned out as he engulfed my shaft with his maw. The warmth of his maw cuddled my length added with friction by him bobbing his head up and down. I moaned out as his paw grabbed my furry ball sac and gently thrusted my hips upward making him gag a little. My member released pre allowing Ulrike to taste me. If I wasn't sitting down I probably be humping his mouth. Without warning my body convulsed sending my seed into his maw forcing him to swallow before he began to gag. He milked my member for all my milk before I finally relaxed releasing what was left of my climax. He pulled off me licking his muzzle of all he missed.

I looked between his legs to see a load of pre running down his member. I moved my body and got on all fours resting my head on the arm of the couch. I looked back giving Ulrike a flirting wink while I wiggled my tail at him. A spark shot from my cheeks as he pushed his tongue into my anus. I actually felt his tongue eat me out lubricating my hole. Bliss filled my cheeks and my pants quickened as he continued. Ulrike stopped his licks and I felt his paws at my side. "Can I Mino?" Ulrike said as the tip of his member pressed against my opening.

"Please go ahead." I replied trying to push against his member. He slowly pushed in filling me up. Tears filled my eyes as pain shot through my body. Once he was fully in he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Please I want this." I pleaded and Ulrike replied by pulling in and out gently at first. His pace became a rhythmic pulses as pleasure quickly replaced the pain I once felt. My member once again throbbed violently as pre covered the cushion of the couch. I cried out loudly and my body tense as I felt one of Ulrike's tails tightly rap around my member. It was so soft and it only intensified the fillings inside me. Then I felt something different. His knot at the base of his member pushed against my tail hole. I knew he was near and I felt warmth of his fiery breath against my neck. My legs were now shaking fiercely from keeping up his weight when finally I yelled, "PIIIIIIII." out cumming all over the couch and my chest.

Ulrike continued his thrusts and I forced my tail as high as it would go to allow Ulrike better access to my rear. This sent him over the edge spewing the contents of his balls deep within my prostate. Coating my inner walls with his seed as I felt his knot finally tying us together. Ulrike collapsed on top of me and I collapsed onto the cum soaked couch. Ulrike lovingly licked my head and ears.

"I love you Ulrike." I panted out.

"I love you too." Ulrike said pulling my head into a kiss.


End file.
